Episode 273
Fairy Tail Zerø: Treasure is the 273rd episode of the Fairy Tail anime, and the 98th episode of the 2014 series. Reinvigorated by the power they learned from the mysterious dark Mage, Mavis concocts a plan to take back the control of Magnolia from Blue Skull's grip. As Yuri and Precht successfully infiltrate the guild, they finally come in contact with the sacred gem they've been searching for: the Tenrou Jade. However, the evil Magic it contains possesses Yuri, trapping his soul inside of the skeletal Dragon, prompting it to begin reeking havoc onto the town. Summary After the Magic lessons and the departure of the mysterious man, the group reconciles as Mavis begins to tell the others of her plan to free the town and its people, something to which Yuri vehemently objects, prompting Precht to interject by saying that they learned Magic just to use it. In the end, Yuri is convinced to such fact by Warrod. Later, Mavis and Zera walk through the sullen town, with the guys all walking to meet up with them. They eventually go to meet up with Mako and Miko, requesting them to gather the townspeople as to talk with them. They all then eventually run into the town's blacksmith, wanting him to speak out at their gathered rally. The angry blacksmith eventually gathers up some followers in the park, beginning to head towards the Dark Guild as multiple and numerous people follow him. Zera thanks Mavis for helping her get out of what she originally brought up, as they now head out to enact the latter's plan. Remembering the plan, Warrod finds Geoffrey in the mountains, attacking him and making him follow him back to the town, with one of the soldiers saying that Magnolia is on fire. The master then races back to the town to encounter Mavis, the one who caused the fire. However, Geoffrey manages to deduce that such a scene is a mere illusion, dispelling it all but falling for the trap of a cage that was set up to capture him. As he is directed to the area far from Magnolia, Yuri and Precht infiltrate the guild hall, blindsiding the soldiers they encounter. After the swift battle, the duo is successful in their raid, while Geoffrey continues to curse them. Yuri eventually comes across the fabled treasure, while in the field, Geoffrey instructs Mavis not to touch the jewel, as it is something that should never be touched. Mavis and Zera then flee towards the guild hall, encountering Yuri who is in possession of the Tenrou Jade. Mavis says that he shouldn't touch it due to the evil power it absorbed a long time ago, but Yuri rejects her statement due to their original mission of wanting to steal it. Suddenly, however, bright flashes of light appear, transforming and merging Yuri into the humongous skull Dragon statue on top of the guild hall, as the jewel has possessed his mind. Mavis rushes to the top of the building to get her friend's attention, only to get blasted off by him, but she is saved by Precht who scolds her afterwards. Mavis admits that such problem is her responsibility, wanting to accomplish what a treasure hunter and she are both meant to: saving their comrades. Characters in Order of Appearance #Mavis Vermillion #Zera #Precht Gaebolg #Yuri Dreyar #Warrod Sequen #Miko #Mako #Geoffrey Battles & Events *Save Yuri Dreyar! (started) Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * * * |Disuperu}} * * Spells used *None Abilities used *Fire Breath Items used * Manga & Anime Differences *The following parts occur only in the anime: **Before beginning their plan, the Mages recruit the help of Miko and Mako, as well as the townspeople. **The townspeople gathering in the park, as well as marching to Blue Skull's Guild to riot against their wrongdoings. *An extension of the group practicing their Magic before concocting their plan. *Yuri and Precht's fight against the Blue Skull members is extended. Trivia *At the episode's introduction panel, the "Ø" in "FAIRY TAIL ZERØ" isn't present. Navigation